After the construction of brick structures, it is frequently necessary to remove undesirable materials from the surface thereof including splatters of paint, efflorescence, tar and portland cement and the like as a final cleaning operation. Manual cleaning with brushes or the like requires considerable time and effort. Some attempt has heretofore been made to provide pressurized spray cleaning apparatus for this purpose. One such pressurized spray cleaning apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,321, titled HIGH PRESSURE SPRAY CLEANING HEAD, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. However, difficulties have been encountered with the spray head of such apparatus with regard to the spray diffusion pattern, fluid flow, miss-alignment, fatigue and breaking.
Needs exist for an improved and novel spray head and distribution body that intimately mixes fluids delivered from separate supply sources.
Needs exist for an improved and novel spray head having a distributor body that provides a better spray diffusion pattern, is better constructed to resist breaking, is designed for improved, secure mounting on the spray head, and is shaped and configured for more economical production.
Needs also exit for an improved and novel spray head elbow guard that provides improved protection for the chemical cleaning fluid flow line where it connects to the spray head.
Further needs exist for an improved and novel spray head for restoration cleaning that allows for the separate application of fluids delivered from separate supply sources.